


Trouble Sleeping

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Trouble Sleeping, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Keith can’t fall asleep.





	Trouble Sleeping

Keith yawned, his tail flickering before gently placing itself down on the sheets. As he yawned, the galra bared his fangs, before scratching his furry, purple face with his clawed hand. He was tired, and was trying everything to fall asleep, but not having so much luck.

 

Shiro who was laying in the same bed, reading a book, looked over at his alien boyfriend, laying his human eyes on him.

 

“You okay Keith?”

 

He shook his head, ears peaked backwards, showing that he was getting annoyed, along with tired.

 

“I’m so tired, but I can’t fall asleep again. Ever since I turned galra, sleeping has become so hard.”

 

Shiro saw the despair in Keith’s glowing yellow eyes, he really just wanted to sleep. Yet his body refused too for some weird reason, and it annoyed him more than he could explain.

 

“Wish I could help you, but I don’t think I can. I’m not galra and don’t know anything about how they fall asleep. Have you asked Krolia about it?”

 

Keith nodded.

 

“Yeah. Mom has no idea on why I’m like this? According to her, human and galra sleep is supposed to be really similar. So I guess it’s just my bad luck kicking in, after all, I did turn fully galra for no reason. It may be part of that.”

 

“Man, sounds annoying.”

 

“That’s just the start. Your new job is to make me fall asleep. Please.”

 

Nod.

 

“Sure. Want me to get you warm milk?”

 

“I’m neither a toddler or a cat, so no thanks.”


End file.
